


Uchiha Akagawa

by Lady_Potter_Black_Riddle_Evans_Uchiha



Series: The Uchihas [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uchiha Shisui, Girl Power, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character Death, POV Female Character, Sexism, Sexual Harassment, uchiha shisui-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Potter_Black_Riddle_Evans_Uchiha/pseuds/Lady_Potter_Black_Riddle_Evans_Uchiha
Summary: She was a genius born in an era that already had a genius and even worse she was a girl. Uchiha Akagawa was a woman in a man's world. She wasn't beautiful like most Uchiha women are. In fact if anyone gave her a compliment on her looks most would say she was handsome. She was a genius but sometimes being a genius isn't enough. Most of all though she was a girl and the world would never let her forget it.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Shisui
Series: The Uchihas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1085592
Kudos: 2





	Uchiha Akagawa

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this story is in the same universe as my uchiha heir story. There should actually be a few Uchiha fics and others in this universe but I'm just copying the author's not about the world here. If you've already read it from the Uchiha heir then skip this if not read away. Oh but, the first chapter changes with every fic so, you should probably read that. It's about the specific character in this fic.
> 
> This is going to be a Non-Massacre AU just so you know. This will be a look at what Shisui could have been both without the massacre and as a girl. We all sort of can tell that naruto doesn't give girls as much screen time as boys. This will change that after all Shisui was a genius in his own right but, was he good enough to get over everything if he was born a girl. In this Shisui's name is Akagawa. Could Akagawa and Itachi still become best friends when they didn't just fall into a friendship by being the only two Uchiha boys around their age? This fic will explore what life is like to be a female uchiha.
> 
> Here are some changes to this world from canon. The Uchiha weren't ostracized as badly when Madara left. so, while they still had some problems, they were a clan in a ninja village of course they did. It wasn't big enough for the clan to want a coup, the few that did want power didn't have the clan behind them willing to bet their lives and the lives of their family for more respect because, they weren't disrespected now.
> 
> Obito's situation is also changed they were a split second faster and the bolder fell after they had passed it. So, Obito left the mission quite alive and quite a bit more vigilant because, of his near miss with death. He took the title of the most unpredictable ninja from Naruto and became one of the best ninja the village had ever seen but, he was a bit too flashy for ANBU. Kakashi is still kind of emotionally stunted, probably not as bad without most of his team dying on him but, he's even stronger than he was in canon. He's also one of the strongest ninja in the village but, still in ANBU. He doesn't have the sharigan but, he just pushes himself harder without it. Rin was never kidnapped and Kakashi never killed her. Rin became one of the strongest medic-nin in the village and didn't go out to combat after the war. Obito got over his crush on Rin and his relationship with Kakashi is ambiguous.
> 
> Minato never completed the seal he was knocked out by the third hokage and the third was the one to complete the seal. Kushina didn't die because, of the added weight of both her wounds, childbirth and Minato dying. With both his parents alive Naruto got his rightful name Namikaze but, he's not like Bolt. While his father is hokage he has much better time management skills than Naruto did as hokage. However, Naruto also never felt the drive to be hokage either because, unlike previous Naruto he already had respect as the son of the hokage. Naruto's parents also train him so he's pretty strong.
> 
> Madara wasn't the one to meet Hashirama his brother Izuna did. The same things happened but, because Hashirama talked about Izuna a lot Tobirama hesitated in killing him. They both left the battlefield alive. Madara didn't have dreams of peace and most of the Uchiha deflected to Konoha including his brothers. The rest soon followed. Madara was the only one left and without anyone to fight he retreated into himself. He traveled and took missions and really just learned who he was. During his travels for some reason he stopped aging he would not know until much later that he became immortal. He didn't care about peace the world could rot for all he cared.
> 
> Madara met Pain after Yahiko was killed. Yahiko died before he could tell Pain to continue his dream/ Pain didn't believe in peace half as much anymore. Madara kind of put him back together and Konan not much later. The rest come trickling in slowly but, surely later and Madara helps all of them. The Akatsuki isn't really working towards peace after that but, more a traveling mercenary group made up of mostly missing-nin. Some part of them being outcasts created their own little family. However, they always felt like they were missing one thing and those partners who happen to die were never really accepted as family anyway.

Uchiha Akagawa was born amid blood and death. She was born the daughter of Uchiha Kagami and a mother who she never knew the name of because her father refused to talk about her seeing as he blamed her for her death. Uchiha Akegawa in another world was a boy name Uchiha Shisui and he became best friends with the clan heir. That is not this world.

* * *

In this world Uchiha Akagawa grew up with a father who was second in command of the Uchiha Clan and head of the Konoha Military Police. She grew up with a father who looked at her and saw her dead mother instead of his only child. She grew up with a clan that wanted her to be a boy. She grew up with stares and whispers but these ones were just disappointed. She grew up with women introducing themselves to her as her next mother because they wanted to marry the head of KMP.

Instead of being put into the academy at an early age for prowess she showed she was put there because there was a war going on and her father didn't care enough about her to use his influence to get her out of it.

She was fast tracked through the academy not as a ninja but as a soldier. She was told where to cause the most damage to an enemy and sent on her way. By the time she was six she had graduated and instead of being congratulated for it she was just another child in a sea of children sent to fight a war.

* * *

At 7 Uchiha Akagawa awakens her sharigan.

_All she could see was red. Red from the tint her sharingan paints the world and red from the blood she's covered in._

* * *

Uchiha Akagawa's first kill wasn't anything glamorous. She was another body in a sea of them and she couldn't tell who were allies and who were enemies. Her fist kill was a boy even younger than she was. Her sharingan never lets her forget no matter how much she wakes screaming in the night.

In a better world he wouldn't have been in this war but in this one he was a casualty by her own hand and she couldn't even stop to close the eyes of a five year old boy who's life was cut short before he lived it.

It was a kunai straight through the heart. The least she could comfort herself with on those nights she woke gasping from her nightmares in a cold sweat was that it was instantaneous. He didn't suffer. She didn't know if he had family and she never found out.

* * *

At eight she could go home again.

_All she could think about was her body count. It was twenty eight and a half exactly._

* * *

The half is the one kill she never meant to make. It was a jonin. There was a woman next to her in that battle with long blonde hair and huge breast. She wasn't sure why the fight was so close to her and she was actually prepared to retreat at any time. One of the lady's attacks ended up pushing the enemy jonin into my line of fire and no matter what six months at war will sharpen anyone's skills. I immediately push a kunai through his heart.

She looks at me and when she gets a good look at me she smiles very sadly then bends down and says, "Hey kid what are you doing here?"

I was so surprised I dropped my kunai. Even if the battlefield was dying down there were still fights going around everywhere. The first thing they taught us in the fast track was never let your guard down. However as I look at the way her eyes scanned everything she could see and the tenseness in her shoulders, I know she hasn't let her guard down. I was so surprised I answer with the truth, "I have no idea."

She laughs like the answer I gave was so funny and as she got up to leave she said, "Kid if you want to ask for Tsunade's tent and tell my guard I called you."

Of course even if I killed him it never would have gotten through without her severely weakening him but I count it as a half kill because I did land the death blow.

* * *

After three months of getting her up to speed on academy written technique and psych evaluations she is put back on active duty.

_She never tells them she knows it's technically not legal._

The first person she kills outside of war is a bandit attacking on the road.

_She didn't realize until later she didn't flinch when his blood splattered on her face._

At nine I hear a girl in the Uchiha compound say, "She looks like a boy."

_I know she's jealous of me being stronger that her._

I run to the mirror to look at my face.

_No matter how hard I stare all I see is handsome no one would even say beautiful._

At ten I become chunin.

_I'd be proud about it if the face of the boy I killed in the exams wasn't stuck in my head._

I lost my first fight at eleven.

* * *

It was a spar with the clan genius. He was my age and was taller than me by a head. Which was a lot for me to say because usually I was the tallest kid in the room. It wasn't a real fight. Anything they deemed too lethal was removed from our person. I couldn't use my senbon needles or my dagger and he couldn't use his sword. We both had to give up our kunai and shuriken.

It was taijutsu only. He attacked first by going in with a punch to the solar plexus. I of course immediately dodged this which is why the leg sweep that he did immediately after was able to unbalance me.

Unluckily for him most kunoichi have some degree of balance training and I just rolled with the fall and flipped over to come right back up. As soon as I was up instead of waiting for him to attack again I immediately went in with a side kick to his neck. Unfortunately he blocked that and held my ankle at the same time. Which left me in the vulnerable position of having one foot held up while standing on the other.

I immediately knew that I couldn't leave myself in such a position long. To throw him off balance I threw my other foot around his neck and when my hands were firmly planted on the ground I used that to push the rest of my body up. Usually he wouldn't have given me time to get my hands acquainted with the ground but he was too busy trying to get my legs off of his neck.

With my entire weight pushing on his head he had to fall, after all he was the same age as me, at eleven he couldn't hold my entire weight with his head. Me pushing my weight forward had him fall onto his back instead of his front.

As soon as he fell I immediately try to get up but he didn't let me do that. As soon as we fall he immediately pushes me off of his head and into the dirt. As soon as I am in the dirt he is standing and holding my arm above my body with his foot pressed on my back. It is a classic submission hold it threatens breaking the arm.

Of course if I really wanted to I knew three ways to get out of this hold that would minimize my losses. Instead of a broken arm I would only come away with broken fingers. This was a spar though not a life or death battle and I saw no reason to break my fingers just to win it. I immediately say, "I surrender."

As he lets me go and we both get up to face each other I hear someone from the audience whisper, "She would have won if she was a boy." I immediately whip my head over to see who it was. Unfortunately I couldn't track them down but I don't know why I even bothered. To them no matter what I do it'll never be good enough. It wouldn't have mattered even if I had beat him they still would've found a reason my being a girl was a drawback.

I immediately bow to Itachi and turn to leave. Usually there are post match talks but, I was too pissed. I pushed through the circle surrounding us and stomp my way back to my house. It didn't matter what they thought. It didn't matted how I acted. I would never be good enough for them.

* * *

At 12 she wakes up to sheets covered in blood.

_All she could think is she's dying and it's revenge for killing all those people._

She tallies her body count and pretends she doesn't remember.

_She does it's fifty nine exactly._

At 13 Tsunade explains she's not dying.

_She only ever tells Tsunade about the relief she feels._

She becomes ANBU.

_She thinks its ironic that the year she learned she can give life is the year she broke her record on taking it away._

At 14 puberty hits like a truck and she grows breasts.

_It takes her four months to recalibrate her fighting style._

When she passes men stop and stare.

_She pretends her shivers are from the cold instead of revulsion._

She gets her first catcall five months after the stares started.

* * *

She was walking down the main road and even though she was used to the stares they never got any less uncomfortable. The new stares even less so. The stares from the disappointed Uchiha those she had gotten used to long ago. The new stares from men she didn't know just made her feel objectified and violated.

She was taking a quick walk to training ground seven. It was a training ground mostly covered in grass and because most Konoha shinobi felt more comfortable training around trees it was almost always deserted.

Then she heard it a whistle she of course didn't think it was for her so she kept walking. The next comment confirmed it though. He yelled, "your face isn't the best but, that body could rock my world any day."

Here she paused and then she turned to look around. All she could think was, 'he couldn't have been talking to me.' No matter how much she looked though the disgusting vermin's eyes still lingered on her and she lost all doubt who exactly he means when he said, "Oh are you taking me up on my offer sweet thing."

For a second everything went red. That was both her sharingan and the apoplectic rage this scum had caused her to go into. The man must have been even older than her father. That or he aged very badly. Before she even knew what she was doing she had lunged over to where he was and had her foot plunged into his stomach before he could even say 'I'm sorry.'

I must have used too much strength because he was keeled over on the ground puking his own guts out. That didn't matter to me though. I pressed his face into his own vomit with my foot and when I felt her was covered in it enough. I kicked him and kicked him again. I kicked him until the puddle on the ground looked more like blood with chunks in it than blood mixed with vomit.

Before I even realized what was happening the KMP had restrained me and stopped me from beating him to death. Though it was a close thing seeing as he looked more like a human shaped lump than human by that point.

I was immediately forced into a holding cell and only two things saved me from the chopping block. I was ANBU which already granted some immunity though not enough to excuse attacking a civilian. The second thing that saved me was my father headed the Konoha Military Police. No matter how much he neglected me that didn't change the fact that I was his daughter.

I heard that when he got the report about what the man said he set it on fire and then paid his own visit to him. I was walking free exactly fifteen minutes after I sat down.

* * *

We still didn't talk when we saw each other.

_Though when we passed each other he would incline his head just slightly to me as a gesture of respect._


End file.
